


Homework

by Myka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request was 'anything with the puppies'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

Sirius woke in the middle of the night, glancing around the room with bleary eyes. Remus bed was unoccupied; he left the dormitory.

He found Remus in the common room, still working on the same piece of parchment he’d started that evening.

“Remus?”

Remus blinked. “Sirius? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Sirius asked back.

“I have to finish this.” 

Remus went back to the parchment and shortly after, Sirius sat beside him. “Can I help?”

“It’s okay. I’m almost done.”

“Oh.” Sirius said shifting nervously. “Can I keep you company then?”

Remus smiled. “I would like that.”


End file.
